Human Mutant
Human Mutant are genetically enhanced superhuman beings that have been affected by the cosmic storm giving them mutant powers but still maintain their human form. List of Mutants *Jonathan Young/Wolf Shadow Hunter *Brianna Young/Fox Silent *Samantha Young/Stealth Cat *James Young *Sierra Young *Holly Young Society The human still maintain their human form to blend in to society, but can't release their abilities or power under any circumstances like competing in sport championships, populated areas, being in forbidding areas and/or winning every mental or physical competition but school activity such as class, homework, tests and/or projects are something kids with enhanced intellects would be fine for getting good grades but can't do physical gym activity expect warm ups. Spiritual Power The main life-fore of the humans, sometime absorbing too much with have vast spiritual pressure they can suppress to avoid power detectors and/or keep them from being exposed in public. High-level users can't power up above 50% or at full power (100%.) The dense and pressure of it will cause attention to power detectors and/or crushing objects if come in too close. Powers With these powers, each of them shares the same powers such as physical and/or mental enhancements such as these: *'Child Prodigy':Children can perform multiple skills at a master's level at a young age, far beyond one's level of maturity. **'Accelerated Development':Children can develop skills, traits and abilities at a accelerated rate. *'Advanced Growth Rate':People who are above their childhood still developed their skills, traits and abilities at a fast rate, whenever what age they are. *'Ageless Prodigy':People will be in their top condition while at an old age. *'Advanced Combat & Weapon Mastery':The mutants can perform every martial art move and/or master a single, many or all weapons. Depends what are they holding, know how to use or use a signature item. **'Master Marksmanship':Throw/shoot objects hundreds of miles from far distances with great aim and never misses a mark. *'Master Acrobat':Possess skills far beyond acrobatic, athletic and Olympic athletes. *'Master Assassin':Locate people, using anything around their surroundings and their target with ease, like a well trained assassin. *'Master Thief':Steal and rob loot, pickpocket without being noticed using various methods, pick locks with ease, like a skilled thief. *'Master Manipulator':Trick and fool people, make them believe that others are not, and hiding one's secret for decades. *'Enhanced Intellect':Possess vast intellect that surpasses every species, they can learn and understand complex problems and formula methods, and able to think more logically. **'Illusion Detection':Be aware of your surroundings, see that is false and see through them. **'Hypercognition':Makes them learn faster and perform mental operations. ***'Computer Perception':Compute and process information faster than a supercomputer. **'Enhanced Memory':Allows them to remember everything the user comes upon. **'Maximum Brain Capacity':Use 100% of the brain's mental functions. ***'Mental & Telepathic Abilities':Gain psychic powers when using 100% of brain to its maximum function. ***'Enhanced Mental/Telepathic Abilities':If a person is already gifted with psychic powers, they will be increased so the wielder can use them without any trouble. **'Mental Shield':Blocks all mental abilities, also can turn it on & off at will. **'Intuitive Intellect':Can learn and understand everything without education. ***'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Copy muscle movements such as cooking, performance and fighting skills, and improve them. ***'Escape Artistry':Escape any impossible and complex captivities with ease. ***'Science, Mathematical & Mechanical Intuition':Possess high knowledge in various forms of science, math, machine, biology, algebra & technology. ***'Master Stealth':Hide and avoid being detected without making any noise and escape with ease. ****'Shadow Stealth':Can blend and hide in the shadows. ***'Master Hunter':Hunt down targets using their senses and/or knowledge, and set up traps or tactics to capture and/or kill them with ease. ****'Master Tracker':Track others for long distances, even when people are in other places or when they're in hiding. ***'Master Artist':Possess skills in various forms of art, such as sculpting, drawing, painting, pottery and/or origami. ***'Performance Art Intuition':Possess great skill in dancing, singing and/or playing musical instruments. ***'Disguise Mastery':Possess skills in disguises that fool people, even the most remarkable ones, such as detectives. ***'Medical Skills':Possess great knowledge in medicine, and understanding the functions and disabilities of limbs, organs, diseases and disorders. ****'Pressure Point Intuition':Know where the pressure points are located in humans, animals or other species. ***'Cooking Intuition':Become famous chefs and understand the properties of cooking, and knowing which ingredient to use and how to make food very well. ***'Vehicle Intuition':Know how vehicles work and operate, and know how to drive them. *'Enhanced Strength':Allows them to lift object and/or people with ease just with one hand, putting on their heads or shoulders or smash and crush anything no matter what he size is. **'Enhanced Jump':Can make others jump farther and/or higher with putting their strength into their legs. **'Enhanced Punching & Kicking':Possess vast strength in their upper & lower body, fists and legs. *'Enhanced Speed':Can run at high speed, able to travel far distances, and overrun many high speed objects, such as vehicles. **'Enhanced Fly':If the user possess the power to fly, they fly at high speed. **'Accelerated Metabolism':Allows the user to digest foods faster to maintain their perfect figures. **'Hyper-Speed Combat':Can deliver punches and kicks at a fast rate. **'Enhanced Reflexes':Can dodge and catch objects going at high speed and react fast to avoid attacks including at close range. **'Enhanced Agility':Able to respond and change the body's position very rapidly, able to change motion effortlessly, and able to leap far distances. **'Water & Wall Running':Run up walls and on water without any trouble of falling or drowning. **'Flash Step':Move at incredible speed than the eye can follow at a master's level. **'Afterimages':Leave after images of themselves using their speed or flash step. **'High-Speed Strike':Gain high speed to enhance physical attacks by gaining momentum. *'Enhanced Flexibility & Dexterity':Bend their body joints and spine without bone fracture and/or injury, and stay nimble and control their muscle movements. **'Enhanced Ambidexterity':Perform actions using hands without difficulty. *'Invulnerability':Be immune to physical attacks and defy any physical injury. **'Bullet Immunity':Can't be harm by bullets, they will still be lodged in or simply be bounced off by their body, survive bullets at point-blank range but the bullet will be lodged in. **'Enhanced Stamina':Can go for days without being tired out. **'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Can resist damage and deadly assaults, and still maintaining active. ***'Thermal Resistance':Can resist extreme temperatures, but be immune if possess elemental abilities such as hot and cold. But has to wear clothes to avoid suspicion and/or out of habit. ***'Electrical Resistance':Can resist strong electrical attacks, but be immune if possess elemental abilities such as absorb or mimicry. ***'Explosion Durability':Highly resistant to explosions. ***'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Be highly resistant to radiation-based attacks. ***'Hunger Suppression':Can suppress their own hunger to maintain active, but still needs to eat. ***'Pain Suppression':Can suppress their own pain, no matter how fatal it is. **'Temporal Protection':Having a wider range to their brains that allows to be immune to the alterations in the timeline and be aware of the events that will occur that they previously experienced. *'Enhanced Senses':Has their senses increase. **'Enhanced Balance':Can balance on pipes, ropes and/or wires with ease. ***'Climbing':Climb on narrow spaces without trouble. **'Enhanced Vision':Able to see clearly and far distances. ***'Accelerated Vision':Able to slow the perception of time and see fast moving objects. ****'Aim Dodging':To avoid linear and projectile attacks with ease when perceiving fast moving objects, such as bullets, moving slowly. **'Enhanced Hearing':Hear much better and sounds from far distances. ***'Parabolic Hearing':Hear a certain sound from an area and filter out everything around it. **'Enhanced Smell':Smell much better, able to detect chemicals within food or an object, including substances. **'Enhanced Touch':Able to feel that something or someone touch them and localize where they are touch. **'Enhanced Taste':Able to know what ingredients were used by tasting certain food. Also, able to be worn about poisons when food taste bitter and able to increase taste buds, including what foods they don't like. **'Sixth Sense':Perceive and see things that aren't really there. ***'High Spirit Awareness':See spiritual beings and demons that are invisible to the human eye. ****'Paranormal Awareness':Sense paranormal beings and identify them as spirits or demons. ****'Power Detection':Sense supernatural powers of different types of energy from different species. *****'Environment Awareness':Track people down by sensing their energy to a location/environment. *'Physical Attraction':Has supernatural handsomeness and/or beauty, they will hair that never goes dry and never grows uneven, skin that will never go wrinkled, no acne, finger and toenails stay the same and grow even, no sideburns, body, armpit, or facial hair growth. **'Sexual Inducement':Can sexually induce others by sight, only by taking off their clothes such as their shirts, paints or both. ***'Subliminal Sexuality':When their clothes are half or fully off, they can project seductive thoughts/emotions to seduce others. ***'Sexual Frenzy':When people tried to resist they can focus to send neural impulses to the brain via skin contact. It leaves the target/victim completely consumed in a sexual frenzy until skin contact is broken, climax is achieved or if the person cancels it. After this, the victim is left without a memory of the event and confused into what came over them, the victim however does know that they had sex or kissed someone. *'Advanced Immune System':Can destroy any toxins that are injected in their bodies. **'Protected Senses':Keeps their senses from overloading. ***'Sound Immunity':Be immune to sounds that have harmful and hypnotic effects. **'Allergy Immunity':Immune to their own allergies. **'Disease Immunity':Immune to deadly diseases. **'Drug Immunity':Immune to deadly toxic drugs, drug medicine will still maintain their purposes but they will be immune to the side-effects. **'Poison Immunity':Neutralize deadly poisons and toxins. **'Immunity to Radiation Effects':Be immune to the effects of radiation, such as getting cancer. **'Alcohol Immunity':Drink alcohol and tolerate the effects of it without getting intoxicated. *'Empathy':Can understand peoples pain, suffering and other emotional problems. **'Animal Empathy':People can understand the animals pain, suffering and other emotional problems. ***'Animal Communication':Perceive their language and communicate with animals. **'Emotion Manipulation':Can manipulate others emotions to toy with them, and inducement them emotions using various methods. ***'Fear Inducement':Can induce fear into other by intimating them with their powers at a tremendous level or other various methods. ***'Rage Inducement':Rarely toys with them if they have powers or just messing with them, such as mutant animals. **'Emotion Empowerment':Can get stronger from their own certain or different emotions. ***'Anger Empowerment':Gain strength from their own anger. *'Strong Will':Possess vast willpower to resist being possessed, defying death and/or overcoming many opponents. **'One-Man Army':Can take an overwhelming army with ease. **'Fear Masking':Suppress their own fear and fight with restless courage. **'Seduction Immunity':Can't be sexually aroused by others allowing them to focus without getting distracted by their sexual-based powers. People will be aroused by the ones they love such as their boyfriend/husband or girlfriend/wife without being trapped into a sexual frenzy. **'Limitless Potential':Go beyond the limits of oneself of their physical and mental abilities through their normal limitations. **'Combat Empowerment':Increase the attributes, fighting spirit, combat skills and physical abilities while or after every battle. **'Strong Heart':Possess a strong pure heart. ***'Enhanced Charisma':Gain the trust and loyalty of others. ***'Bond Empowerment':Get power by the love of their friends they have. **'Strong Soul':Possess a strong soul that can be used for spiritual energy. *'Tranquil State':Enter a state to remain calm to think clearly and/or resist from hesitation in battles. **'Tranquil Fury':Can transfer all their anger into combat while remaining calm and control. *'Cartoon Physics':Mimic the traits of cartoons and bring absurd laws at will. **'Logic Manipulation':Bend the rules of any that's logical. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity':Let people hold their breath for extended amounts of time in polluted air, toxic fumes, and/or underwater while staying active. Special Powers Humans can gain special powers that reflects their personalities, appearances, their hobbies, habits, what they like and/or what they desire. Side-Effects The cosmic radiation has side effects of their bodies physical and mental health such has: *'Personality Alteration' *'Multiple Personality Disorder' *'Changes in Psychological Behavior' *'Psychological Damage' *'Uncontrollable Rage' *'Appearance Alteration' *'Changes in Appetite' *'Insanity/Madness' *'Vice':People uses their powers for their own purposes against others will. **'Envy':Wanted others powers they did not get. **'Gluttony':Addicted to their own power. **'Greedy':Wants all the powers to make oneself supreme. **'Lust':Wanted to seduce and control others through sexuality. **'Pride':Wants to show off their own power to make or look superior. **'Sloth':Using powers or controlling others to do their own work. **'Wrath':Vengeance against anyone and/or anybody they take out on sheer rage. Category:Creative Category:Creative Mutant Species Category:Creative Mutant Facts